1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of skin treatment, and more particularly, to radiofrequency (RF) skin treatment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Energy emitting devices are typically used to heat cutaneous or subcutaneous tissues or to trigger a non-thermal chemical or photochemical reaction. In many cases, heating of the epidermis should be limited to prevent skin burns. This, in turn, limits the amount of energy that is delivered to deeper tissues. In a professional clinic setting, energy emitting skin treatment devices use skin cooling to prevent over heating of the epidermis. Due to the high cost and the size of a device which incorporates such functionality, active cooling is not practical in consumer, home-use devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,206,381, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an electrosurgical device for applying phase controlled RF energy to a treatment site.